The present disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to power machines having a telescoping lift arm. Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles, such as loaders, are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Work vehicles include loaders, excavators, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few examples.
Some power machines include a lift arm structure which is pivotally attached to a frame of the power machine and controlled to rotate relative to the pivotal attachment by a lift actuator. A tool or implement, for example such as a bucket, coupled to a distal end of the lift arm structure is raised and lowered as the lift arm structure is rotated upward and downward. Depending on the geometry of various lift arm structures, such tool can be raised along a radial path or a generally vertical path. Some lift arm structures have a telescoping member to allow for variable lift arm paths. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.